From Darkness Light Will Rise
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: A dark hearted, angered and broken Harry Potter is dealing with personal hell and finds out that not all is as it seems. Will the Savior find hope's light and love he so longed for or will he fall into darkness and despair? Will be a Yaoi and mature. It will also have angst, PTSD, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I was inspired by a story I read: Unwell for this fic. Thank you for reminding us that there is another side to warfare. Oh, this will be a Yaoi and eventual MPreg. There will also be signs of PTD (Post Trumatic Disorder), as well as Anger, Self Loathing, etc. takes place after book seven and certain aspects in the aftermath will be changed. Too dark or Yaoi not your taste, please use the back button. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Broken

(Hogwarts a little before graduation)

A bloodied and battle weary Harry Potter was ready to call it quits. Both sides, light and dark were battling furiously, trying to get their ideals across in the worst way possible. So many lives were lost and for what? For the betterment of the Wizarding World...as Dumbledore would've put it. Harry scoffed. When he was eleven, he believed that ideal, blindly, putting his trust in the old man. But now, at eighteen, Harry was ready to tell them all fuck you. He never wanted fame. All he wanted, and at every turn he was denied it: was a family, to be loved for himself, to be normal. But since the cradle, that plan was moot. There were times, just like today, that Harry just wanted to turn his back on all this bullshit. What stopped him? The deaths of his parents and loved ones. He wanted revenge. But once I have that, then what? Harry thought to himself as he searched for the snake fucker. He just wanted this seven year hell to be over.

"Ah, Harry, are you ready to die?" Voldemort hissed. "Why fight for a lost cause? If you join me, you will have power beyond reason."

"You're no better than Dumbledore." Harry countered acidly. "You both want recogization and power, you both don't care who's hurt by it. You both use and manipulate people to benefit your needs and tie up your loose ends. Well you know what, you can both fuck yourselves. I never asked for this. To me this is all bullshit. I've had it with all of you. It's like a giant fucking chessboard and I'm the god damned pawn. Well this pawn's had enough." Voldemort was genuinely stuck on stupid on this one. Harry was right, on every aspect. But the boy had to go.

"So, let's make this easy, lower your wand and it'll be over quick."

"I'm pissed to holy hell but I'm not stupid." Harry growled, taking a sighed but did the same. Was he afraid to die, sure, but he wasn't going down without a fight. At the same time they fired at each other and met blow for blow. But who wanted it more? That was the question. Both dodged a blast and Voldemort smirked. He brandished his wand once more and said the Killing Curse. It bounced off of Harry and pissed him off further. Harry placed a hand into his left boot and without thinking twice, stabbed himself. Voldemort was about to laugh in victory when he coughed up blood and saw a blood spot in the same place as Harry.

"What have you done?!" Voldemort demanded as he bled more. Harry looked at him and chuckled weakly.

"You thought you were so smart hiding a Horcrux in me. Haven't you figured out by now that I really don't give a shit what happens anymore? I've dealt with enough shit to last me a lifetime. Like I said, you and Dumbledore can go fuck yourselves. I'm done and now," he rammed the dagger deeper into his body. "So are you." With that they both collapsed, both dead to the world. The last thing he remembered, was someone frantically calling out to him.

The first sense that returned to Harry was his hearing. He was as if he was in limbo. He was able to hear footsteps and pick ups in conversations. Now, he hated easdropping, but it turned out that it benefited him, when he least expected it. He had a feeling that Ron and Hermoine were in the room with him, they always were when he got hurt, but this time, it was different...

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Ferret face?" He heard Ron sneer, Harry was shocked to say the least. He didn't think that Draco Malfoy of all people would come to see him. Harry heard a slight growl in reply before a deep rich baritone answered.

"Back away from him Weasel. You are not truly concerned for him. What do you think I am, a fool?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I know some of your family was paid off to befriend him. I've known from the beginning. You, most of the lions here, your parents, almost everyone Harry came to care for, it was all an illusion. I on the other hand, am the real deal, have always been. He never wanted this. I'd be damned if I treated him like a fragile doll. My godfather knew it too. Why do you think we treated him the way we have all these years?"

Harry couldn't respond but he did think on what Draco said. He had always known that befriending Ron and his family was a bit 'convienent'. And although Draco acted like a brat at the time in Madame Minkins and since, with all that went on and from what he was told, Harry was never really given a choice. He remembered Hagrid being genuine, telling him about his family and all but he, and Draco really rang true blue. Then Professor Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, only those who showed some form of tough love made the list. Snape was no exception, in fact, the greasy bat took the number one slot. Two was Draco. Without them in his life, Harry wouldn't have strived so hard. To prove himself...

"Malfoy, why are you here, let Harry rest..."

"Granger, I would have thought you to have more bollocks like you had in third year when you punched me. What was it? Did this Weasel worm his way in and oblivated your common sense?" Draco scolded, his voice surprisingly calm, his rage colored a bit. "You've always been free spirited. Don't let this fool change you. You always did things your way. If you really care for Harry as you claim, show it. You know the weasel is more dangerous than he lets on. I strongly suggest you and Harry end it here and now with him."

"Don't try to manipulate her you Snake!" Ron barked. "You've always been jealous of Harry..."

"May seem that way to someone who can't see passed their nose." Draco countered. "Now I will not say it again, for I hate repeating myself. You will step away from Harry now, you can do this willingly, or you will be forced to."

"Make me," Ron challenged. Harry heard a dark chuckle, heavy footsteps. and then heard Ron curse as he was obviously grabbed and lead out of the Hospital Wing.

"Is it safe to move him Madame Pomfrey?" Harry heard Draco ask.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy...oh sorry, Lord Malfoy."

"Quite alright Madame Pomfrey, I'm still adjusting to the title myself." Harry heard Draco chuckle good naturedly. Then he felt himself being lifted off the bed and into a strong yet careful embrace.

"Where are you taking him?" Harry heard Hermoine ask carefully.

"I'll be taking him home with me. After he recovers and we graduate, we will see about the next course."

"Take care of him Draco."

"I will, Hermoine."

Yes it's a bit short but there will be more later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You Part 1

Bird song and sunlight greeted Harry's vision and ears. He carefully opened his emerald orbs and carefully looked around. It was a warm, spacious room, in dark woods, and shades of green. The bed was four poster and in emerald green sheets. Already, Harry summed up he was in a Slytherin's home. He carefully inched his way out of bed and thought he'd be fine to walk on his own to the bathroom but ended up kissing the floor. He struggled in the sheets, which tangled him even further. He heard the door open, footsteps, the clinking of a tray and then footsteps again coming towards him. Harry thrashed weakly but a good natured chuckle stopped him. The owner of said chuckle took the chance to untangle Harry from the sheets and back away, to show he meant no harm. Harry looked up and saw a calmer, healthier version of his former rival, Draco Malfoy.

"Before you ask," Draco began. " I suggest you eat something. You've been bedridden for at least two months."

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here." Draco said as he placed the tray closer to Harry. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I remember hearing you and Ron going at it. You said a lot of things..."

"Now is not the time," The young Lord cut in firmly. "I promise you, when the time is right I will tell you."

"I'd rather know now." Harry said. "I've been through enough shit to last me a lifetime. You said you wouldn't treat me like a damned doll don't do it now."

"Fair enough." Draco said. "Long story short, things are not what they seem. What you told Volemort that day was completely true. You have no idea on how right you were."

"About what, being a pawn?"

"About all of it Harry." Draco said. " It was all about two views who were battling it out to make their points. They didn't care who was in the way. As long as they got what they wanted. Volemort wanted for only those with magic to have their own world Dumbledore wanted it to be shared. You were the keystone in all of this. I knew then as I know now, that you never wanted this. You just wanted to be yourself. You were never given a choice in anything. To me, that's a crime in itself. And I understand that more than you think."

"You always had a choice..."

"I made my choices close to the end. I was ordered to kill Dumbledore, I didn't do it. I didn't want to. I felt no need to. Dumbledore always wanted to see the good in all. Volemort couldn't see good at all because he wasn't shown any. You're different Harry, yes you had bad in your life too but you were shown goodness and love. I know I'm the last person you'd expect to hear this from, but I'm only telling you what I see."

Harry listened to the blonde and ate in silence. He couldn't believe what he heard and drew up a conclusion. The blond was 100% barmy!

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm right here."

"My ass," Harry said, causing the blonde to choke on his tea. "The Draco Malfoy I know is an arrogant, pompous..."

"Brat..." The blonde finished calmly as he recovered. "Yes, that was me but I grew up. I was cruel yes, but could you imagine if I didn't treat you as I had how you'd turn out to be?" Now it was Harry's turn to do a double take. He hated to admit it, but the blond was right.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, after you've finished, you'll freshen up and I'll give you a tour of the Manor. There have been a lot of changes since the last time you were here."

"Malfoy, what happened to your parents?"

"Before we continue," The blond said in a light but firm tone. "I think it's best to drop childhood rivalry and call each other by first name. I've been the one who tended to your every need after all."

"My _every_ need?" The ravenette asked then blushed. _Oh man that means he..._

_"_Oh please, I have the same thing." The blond chuckled. "And I didn't mind. Did you know you have a birthmark in the shape of a Phoenix on your..." Harry glared at him and covered the blond's mouth.

"Finish that sentence _Draco_ and I'll make your life a living hell." The blond chuckled around Harry's hand and despite how he felt, Harry couldn't stay angry with his host. He was just being himself and without the seven year death warrant hanging over him, it was a bit charming. _ Just a bit? _His mind teased. Harry shut it up. There were more things to think on. He followed the slightly older male to the kitchen and his eyes widened when he saw Draco prepping to cook.

"Since you've been bedridden and haven't had anything heavy for quite some time, and that soup was just to hold you over, we'll start with light meals and work our way up." Before he could say anything Draco beat him to the punch. "And I've been cooking since I was small. My parents weren't too crazy about it but I still did it anyway. Why should I stop something I love doing?"

"Who taught you?"

"I taught myself. And despite what you think, not all cooks eat their mistakes."

"I can cook too but until Sixth year, I was pants at Potions."

"You had Uncle Sev's potions book didn't you?"

"How did you...?"

"Who do you think put it there?" The blond said with a smirk. "Of course, I had to act a great deal throughout our school days. I should've gone into acting for a career."

"So you never really hated me then..." Draco looked up from his task of turning pages in his book and sighed.

"No Harry I never hated you. Oh don't get me wrong there were times I was jealous and yes, I acted on that. But like I said, I had to hide a lot of things. Even Uncle Sev had to hide how he felt."

"That I know." Harry said as he sat at the table, watching Draco gather things for a light meal. "He told me to take his tears and in the Pensive, I saw his memories. I hated so many people for the wrong reasons...so many years..." At this, he felt his blood boil and his anger rising. "I hate myself..." He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears and he felt a pair of strong arms around him. Harry just fell into the embrace and at that moment, he let out a heartbroken sob and his walls came down. The arms that held him didn't ease up at all. A strong graceful hand followed in comforting, long fingers stroking his hair and a soft rich baritone voice whispering that it was alright to let it go. Harry obeyed this time. He was just tired, angry and lost. The moments ticked by but his host didn't rush him at all. He knew Harry needed this. That cry, was just the begining and like all beginings, healing would take time. Finally, Harry's emerald orbs met silvery blue greys.

"Thank you Draco."

"Anytime Harry. I'm always here if you need me. I swear, you will get through this. It will not be easy but we will take this in stride." Harry nodded and sighed. Although his mind was a bit muddled, and his heart heavy, he was relieved that he had the blond to lean on. After wiping the last of his tears away, he turned to the blond who was multi tasking with making a salad, bread and a light pasta dish. Despite it all, Harry was impressed.

"Hey Draco, would you like some help?"

"Sure, but could you clean yourself up first? You look like shit." The ravenette growled lightly and threw a potholder at the blonde.

"Oh shut it blondie!"

"You forgot _handsome!"_ The blond retorted. The levity caused both men to laugh. It was just what they needed and both thought the same thing: _yea, this could work._

I know it's a bit short but there's more to come, promise!


End file.
